1. Field of the Invention
The method and apparatus of this invention relate generally to the translation of one logically distinct object oriented language on one platform into another object oriented language on another platform. More specifically, the method and apparatus relate to a system and process for translating computer programs in a language having the attributes VB.Net 2003 on the platform .Net into computer programs having the attributes of Java (1.4.2) on the Java platform.